


How Not to Ruin Same Sex Marriages: A Redux

by SeldomNite (IndelibleSpock)



Category: Fake News, Fake News FPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleSpock/pseuds/SeldomNite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of "Stephen" leaving Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Ruin Same Sex Marriages: A Redux

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in haste right after that particular episode of The Colbert Report aired. Little did I know that "Jonathan" would inspire an incredible story two years later involving spies and baristas.

**Jonathan**  
The only person he loved. Gone. No more. It was all a dream. A dream that he wished were fake. It tore him up inside, he was just starting to go into shock from the bout of numbness. 

He curled up into a ball and lied down on the sand. Not caring if the water ruined his suit. He didn’t need it.

After Stephen left, he ran in the opposite direction. He ran to the cliffs where they spent most of their nights calling up to the stars. 

He hadn’t moved for hours.

It was supposed to be his day. His and Stephen’s day. The day when they could finally live in peace. But those words, “no way fag,” they broke through the sound barrier and slapped him across the face. 

He thought they were going to be together forever, with those mornings when the sun hit their bedroom, he would awake to the smell of coffee. It was always made for him. There was also the sweet delightful smell of chocolate chip pancakes. 

Those were the material things he would miss. He had no idea the pain he was going to endure when he would finally come to terms with Stephen’s leaving. 

So he sat. He sat on the beach until he was in that tiny little ball holding onto the last part of the man he thought he loved.

 

**Stephen**  
He sat on the plane, on his way out West. He was a married man now, yes of course to a woman. 

Although, there were still those nights he would think only of Jonathan. 

Those nights on the beach where they slept outside because it was too hot to do so inside filled him with remorse. It filled him with so much of it that he had convinced himself to fly out there and tell him he was sorry. If Jonathan still wanted nothing to do with him, the least he could do was tell the man he kissed so many times before that he was a significant part of his life. 

He remembered their first trip out to California. Their hands entangled the entire way there. They did it so just in case the flight was brought down, they could still find each other in the wreckage. 

Those familiar streets, that familiar house. It made his heart sink into depths he had not explored. That oak door, the silver knocker, that creak of the floorboards, they were all still there. 

He knocked on the door, gently enough to not warrant any signal that the man’s ex was present. 

Those beautiful deep blue eyes.

Just how he remembered them.


End file.
